


Poncho needs a nap.

by TheLooneyBird



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLooneyBird/pseuds/TheLooneyBird
Summary: The green poncho needs a break.This is dumb and doesn't have a plot i just wanted to write Poncho.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Poncho needs a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if anything is super ooc.  
This is my first fanfiction and i probably should've picked a more popular fandom for it.  
Can't believe Poncho doesn't have a character tag yet.

Poncho sighed as he finished tying off another pencil-arrow, the lead had broken off again. You'd think he'd be better at this after making so many of these. He searched for the sharpener that he swore he just set down next to a minute ago, and he paused, looking out past the creek.

There's so much out there, so much to protect everyone from, people and things that could attack at any -- he murmured a few angry words as he cut his finger on the sharpener he had "lost" a few moments ago.

He shook out his hand and kept murmuring as he set his stuff aside. There was a lot to protect the creek from, and it would be so much easier to do if he wasn't running low on sleep. He hadn't slept in almost three days... if he went on much longer he'd end up with a lot worse than a cut finger.

Digging into one of his pockets and took out a roll of bandages, starting to wrap up the cut. Sighing as he started to think again, if he had to sleep he could in the woods, but that was starting to get difficult. He never understood how people could get used to life in the wilderness in all those shows and movies. 

He couldn't go home, not after.. that. Shaking his head he tried to get out of those thoughts. He didn't want to go back there even if his life depended on it. He thought of the creek again, all the people there. Craig was probably there! It wasn't dark yet so him or one of his friends -- J.P. and Kelsey, his brain supplied -- were probably out at that stump they talk about. 

He wondered if Craig would let him nap in there- just for a little of course! that'd be an upgrade from out in the woods. Grabbing his bow and arrows Poncho yawned and smiled, if he asked nicely they might even watch for him till they had to go home.


End file.
